


Decorating the Christmas plant

by Congar



Series: Christmas 2017 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congar/pseuds/Congar





	Decorating the Christmas plant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolvenOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenOne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undertale: Long Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499498) by [WolvenOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenOne/pseuds/WolvenOne). 



"Frisk, I can feel you behind me."

Frisk stops in her step.

"Also, if you even think about hanging that on me, I'll bite your hand off."

Despite the very serious threat, Frisk moves the glass ornament closer to Flowey's leaf, "If I can’t make the person jolly I should be allowed to at least try and have them look jolly.”

“Sounds like something an idiot would say.”

Flowey doesn’t fight Frisk hanging up the glass ball on his leaf, despite the threat. Seeing it stay, Frisk hazards another one on Flowey other leaf, then some glitter around his petals, and some colorful threads around his stem.

“Frisk.”

Maybe some small trees sprouting from the dirt in his pot.

“Frisk...”

“Shh,” Frisk hushes Flowey while reaching deep into the shoe box filled with miscellaneous decorations, “Don’t worry, the trees are plastic. They won’t steal your water.”

“That’s not-”

Frisk shoves a candy cane into Flowey’s mouth to keep him quiet.

“I’m almost done,” she lies.

With a muffled murmur Flowey suckles on the cane, making sure his lips smack as loudly as possible. Frisk pays it no mind since hers is too busy scanning the shoe box for new things to put around Flowey. So many things, but what to choose?

Frisk holds up a ceramic angel. Flowey shakes his head. Frisk nods hers.

“Make another leaf on your right.”

“I can’t just,” Flowey moves the candy can to the side of his mouth so that he can speak somewhat properly, “I can’t just make a new leaf just like that.”

“If you can summon teeth to chew on that candy cane you can make another leaf.”

The sharp protrusions on Flowey’s lips sink in, “I didn’t...” but Frisk’s raised eyebrow and tilted head has already called out his lie. With a sigh another leaf plops out of his stem, “There.”

Frisk’s face lights up in a warm smile, “Thank you,” and she carefully hangs the angel on Flowey’s new appendage.

“It’s heavy,” Flowey comments.

“It’s not,” Frisk retorts, “If you can hold a candy cane almost as big as you, you can hold a tiny little ceramic angel.”

Flowey’s curses are again muffled by the candy cane he fills his mouth with.

“Another one, please,” Frisk asks of Flowey while nose deep into the box. Flowey sighs deeply, but obliges. A felt Santa is hung on the latest leaf.

“Why am I even allowing you to do this to me?” Flowey again moves the candy cane to the side of his mouth, “I can’t even move now.”

“What do you mean?” Frisk wonders, albeit sarcastically.

Flowey scoffs, causing the glitter on his head to fall down over his eyes. Frisk puts it back up, revealing a pair of eyes narrowed in annoyance, “See!”

“Not so loud. You’re gonna shake it all off.”

“Why am I not doing it? Why am I letting you ridicule me like this?” Flowey takes another suckle on the candy cane, and his eyes move down on it, “Did you spike this with Alphys’ medicine?”

“What?” Frisk shakes her head, feeling a bit disgusted at the thought of doing it, and also the taste it would have, “No, why would I do that?”

“I don’t know? So that you can torture me looking like the biggest idiot alive? I mean, really? What’s your game here, Frisk?”

Frisk shrugs, “Like I said, I can’t tun that frown upside down, so instead I’m gonna hide it!”

“Well,” Flowey morphs his face into his twisted one, creating two black voids where his eyes were, and a corrupt abyss where his mouth were. A bright red candy cane sticking out of it ruins the mood though, and Frisk can’t help but giggle at the sight. Flowey furrows his melting brow, but when he’s forced to take another bite of the candy to prevent it from falling, he realizes that he’s failed. His face returns to normal, “Dang it.”

“First off,” Frisk adds another felt Santa at the base of Flowey’s root. She leans it against a plastic tree, “I would never force you to take the medicine, and you know that. Secondly, I don’t have to, since all the ornaments are still on you. Had you shaken them off, I would’ve given you the cane with the medicine.”

Flowey hardens his eyes on Frisk, “Didn’t you just say you would never force me to take the medicine?”

“Did I tell you to keep the candy cane in your mouth?”

“No, but actions speak louder than words.”

With a triumphant hand Frisk motions up and down Flowey’s stem, “And your choice not to shake things off have almost left me deaf.”

Flowey moves the remainder of the candy inside his mouth, and uses it to suppress another round of mumbled cursing.

“Aww,” Frisk sighs after digging around the shoe box some more, “there aren’t any more decorations left that I haven’t already used.”

“Oh no,” Flowey faints despair, dread, and heartbreak, “how terrible. I can no longer be humiliated more. Woe is me, the unwilling Christmas tree.”

Frisk is unamused by Flowey’s snark, “Yes, yes. You can stop now.”

“To no longer mimic a tradition both monsters and human have. To no longer be in the middle of the bridging sappiness that’s stronger than the Barrier.”

“You keep this up and I’ll plug your mouth with another cane, Flowey.”

Flowey throws a pair of bouncing eyebrows at Frisk, “To no longer lampoon across species, to no longer squib the actual tree standing at the other side of this room!”

Frisk ends Flowey’s false lamenting with another candy cane, “Happy now?”

Flowey rolls the cane around his lips. With a cocky smile he throws his leafs up in the air, “I win!”

A rain of various glittery decorations crash down on the table surrounding Flowey. Some break, some don’t, and the collective sound is similar to hail. Flowey’s stem sinks down, and he looks around him while gritting his teeth in concern.

“Sor-”

A red glass ball rolls off the table and smashes against the floor.

“Sorry.”


End file.
